Kurt and Blaine's Second Kiss
by IMimelda
Summary: Really, just ONE Klaine kiss all season? Well... Glee is pushing the envelope! But one kiss per year for a great couple? Grrrrr.  Prepare yourselves for lots of Klaine kissing here as I attempt to make up for it.  It's a Klissing fest.
1. Never Blame It On The Alcohol

Kurt and Blaine's Second Kiss

So, this isn't a sequel to _Kurt and Blaine's First Kiss_. If I do that, I'll add another chapter to that one rather than post a sequel. That was a one-shot, but you never know. Of course I have to finish _Rachel Chooses Blaine's Original Song_ first, before I run off on anything else, with my extremely limited time to write (grrrr almost as frustrating as only one Klaine kiss per year)! Do let me know what you'd most want to see, though!

I do feel the need to point out that Brad Falchuk is a genius writer and director, so if he was given restrictions on how much gay affection they could show on-screen without sponsors pulling out, he worked within that framework to come up with miracles. That scene in the coffee shop was perfectly done to make it clear that those two have tons of development in their relationship we never see (the lead characters on this show are Rachel and Will, so the show is primarily ABOUT them after all, and none of the other characters have every beat of their relationships covered anyway, of course) and that they are clearly great at communicating with each other already, and that they quite apparently already knew they were naturally at this point of saying "I love you" to each other, so it didn't shock either one of them. It didn't even fluster either one of them or require any excitement. They just already knew.

As my friend Marte says: "Let me say that I loved those couple of seconds of silence after Blaine said "I love you". No panic, no further explanation or rambling, nothing more than 'okay, it's out there now' and Kurt responding in that same calm way. Loved it."

Go read Marte's story that got me through my Klainekisslessness angst yesterday! (BTW, "Klainekisslessness" is her word! Hahahaha) She wrote an awesome alternate New York episode full of Klaine, prior to the episode airing, simply out of worry that there might be no Blaine at all in the finale. It's awesome. It's called "Kurt and Blaine in New York" by Marte.

This one is me pouring out my hopes and dreams for how a gay couple should be treated exactly the same way the other couples on the same show are treated. I may go a bit overboard… But hey, HOW MANY bedroom scenes and empty classroom scenes do all the other couples get on this show? Right? So. Here we go. Kurt and Blaine getting the same treatment, with no sponsors to object, dammit!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Never Blame It On The Alcohol

Burt walked up the stairs with his eyes still on the cookbook, reading through a recipe and calling for Kurt's help to decipher its mysteries.

"In here, Dad!"

As he nudged the bedroom door with his shoulder and looked up from his new wife's old cookbook, he saw his son at the vanity mirror spreading some concoction or another on his face, obviously in the middle of his morning skin-care routine.

"Oh good, you're up. I need your help downstairs… what is a 'sheered' egg? Is that like a sheered sheep? What am I supposed to d…"

He was cut off mid-sentence by the stirring of another person in the room. His louder tones had awoken Blaine out of his slumber and out of the tumbled pile of blankets that had been camouflaging the presence of a human there until this very handsome (dangerously so, and gay too, damn it) one sat up and immediately realized he had an enourmous hangover headache and could barely see straight. Great. The kid was holding his head in his hand now and covering an eye as though he was in a lot of pain. He hasn't even begun to know what pain is if he so much as thought about talking about thinking about touching his son.

"Kurt. Downstairs. Now."

Downstairs, the scene played out just as you would expect. Just as any teenager would put their parent's mind at ease. Nothing had happened, duh, look how hung over he is, I made him leave his car there, etc. etc.

Flushed and heart racing, feeling guilty for as-good-as lying to his Dad for the first time ever, Kurt practically ran up the stairs back to his room. He shut his door and leaned against it, panting.

Blaine rose quickly from the edge of the bed where he had been nursing his aching head, realizing half way to Kurt that he had stood up way too fast but not caring as long as he could keep from falling over onto his best friend. "Kurt, what's up?"

His friend's hand on his shoulder instantly stopped Kurt's heart from racing and brought it down to a more steady pattern of… AND it's racing again. But in a better way. He handed the glass of water to him and opened the aspirin bottle, shaking two out and handing those over as well. "I can't believe I just – kind of – lied to my Dad!"

"Why kind of? What were you talking about?"

"Uh… US, duh! He didn't expect to see you in my bed and he was about as happy as he would have been if he had caught a girl naked in Finn's bed."

"Kurt… I wasn't naked. And nothing happened. You didn't have anything to lie about. So what was he asking you about?"

"Oh my god. Blaine…. I…. OK…. Maybe I didn't make you drink enough water before you fell asleep, so you deserve the headache, but I didn't think you were drunk enough to actually forget last night?"

Blaine pulled Kurt onto the bed to sit with him, and kept an arm around his shoulders. He leaned in jostling Kurt sideways with him and back, just to make him smile, and then said, "I remember everything. I just don't know what about it you would consider 'something happened' for your report to your Dad."

Understanding dawned on Kurt. It had all been friendly last night. It had all been just two friends caring for each other, getting each other safely home and to bed, with maybe a little more tenderness than normal, which often happens to anyone in certain situations like sickness or sadness or simply alcohol. _Ah. So Blaine took nothing from it. That's OK. That's good, actually. I wouldn't want my first Blaine kiss to have been that anti-climactic anyway. _ "Well, his new rule is that our overnight visitors, at least in the same bed, have to be separated by sexual orientation, not gender. No girls for Finn and no gay boys for me. At least until I'm 30."

"Kurt. Thanks." He handed Kurt the water glass. "For everything."

Uh, oh. Well, damn. There was something in those hazel eyes and that inescapably expressive face as he said that. It made Kurt's heart rebelliously ignore his logical mind and begin to hope again… there was something there, something perhaps below the surface, something that maybe Blaine wasn't sure of yet or wasn't ready to fully understand yet, but it was there. Well anyway, it made Kurt wonder. And it made his mind run through the events of last night in a flash, as though there were a recap film of it playing in his head along with clips of the song he and Blaine had sung loudly in the car on the way home and softly on the stairs and in the bedroom…

_I am in misery, _

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah…_

_Why don't you answer me? _

_Your silence is slowly killing me! Oh yeah._

Blaine was hamming it up as badly as he always does, causing Kurt to have to force himself to pay attention to the road instead of being distracted by the abundance of cuteness next to him flailing about. He could barely sing he was laughing so hard from Blaine's antics and his pawing at Kurt pretending to beg for him to stop breaking his heart. Oh, so cute and funny. To make it even worse, the crazy guy twisted his body up out of his seat to put his face up in front of the dang windshield right in front of Kurt's vision, singing even louder his own take on the song:

_BOY, you really got me bad, you really got me bad, _

_BOY, I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back._

After whispering the song up the stairs and into the bathroom where Kurt handed Blaine a spare toothbrush, Kurt heard Blaine's voice through the bathroom door gradually by gradually getting a bit louder, and a bit louder, until by the end he was worried about the rest of the house waking up, and went to close his bedroom door to block his crazy friend's voice:

_I'm desperate and confused, _

_So far away from you,_

_I'm getting THERE,  
>I DON'T CARE WHERE I HAVE TO RUUUUUNNNN…..<em>

And with that, Blaine had burst through the bathroom door looking around "desperately" for his lost love, and catapulted himself onto Kurt, whereupon both of them burst out laughing, with Kurt stopping to put his finger over Blaine's lips, whispering too loudly, "Shhhhh! Shhh, Shhhh, Shhhh….. We'll wake everyone up! Blaine, stop! Hahahahahah!" Blaine did not stop, but kept tickling Kurt until he fell down onto the bed.

He crawled onto the bed over Kurt, and either confused or editing for effect, repeated (much more quietly this time, which was kind of… uh… sexy…) the lines:

_You say your faith is shaken,_

_Well you might be mistaken,_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun…_

Oh, man, he was hovering over him almost touching bodies, and gazing right into his eyes and Kurt could feel and taste his breath on his lips as he sang those lines and for all the world it seemed like he was about to kiss Kurt. Anyone watching this scene unfold in this room right here would be on the edges of their seats thinking (or quietly chanting to themselves or even shouting and jumping up and down throwing cushions around the room or hugging their friends while shouting) "Kiss him! Oh my gosh… Kiss him! Kiss him kiss him kiss him KISS HIM!"

Kurt's heart was racing and he was just taking in the gorgeous eyes and lips and cheekbones and eyebrows and the expression on his face and trying to shake the rosey-colored glasses off of his eyes to try to see what might really be going on his friend's mind as he sang this over him, his minty freshly-brushed teeth not quite masking the scent of the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed so recently.

His rational analysis was decisively certain that this boy's eyes were not quite focused as they normally would be, and his movements are not quite as assured and precise as they always are. Still, he did nothing to STOP the guy from drunkenly unintentionally seducing him. They could have their fun with innocently flirting and blame it on the alcohol. So all he did was reach up to bop Blaine on the nose with his finger and then proceed to tickle him as Blaine naturally closed his eyes and laughed at the nose-bop. As soon as he was being tickled, he fell over onto the bed next to Kurt and launched a counter-attack.

Kurt quickly got up and ran into the bathroom for his turn to brush his teeth, slamming the door shut for safety from the tickle monster. Kurt is VERY ticklish and that was not something Blaine needed to find out quite yet.

On his way to bed, singing softly under his breath a reprise of, "_Boy, you really got me bad, you really got me bad…" _Kurt noticed that Blaine was already asleep, and taking up a bit more than half the bed. He got under the blanket and tried not to disturb Blaine as he formed his body into the bed around Blaine, so he could meld into the available space without touching the boy and waking him up. "_I'm… gonna get you back…" _ And as he settled in to just the right curve, he heard ever so softly coming from that slightly deeper voice, "_I'm gonna get you back."_

Instead of making more room for him, (you'd think that since it turned out he was awake after all that he'd notice he was taking up most of the bed at the time) Blaine turned over to face Kurt, upon which Kurt promptly fell out of the bed.

Bursting into laughter, Blaine followed him and popped his head over the edge of the bed to look down at the giggling, shushing-him, struggling-to-get-up boy on the floor. He scooted a bit further off the side of the bed so he could offer his arm, and grabbed Kurt's hand, unnecessarily dragging him up onto the bed which Kurt could have far more easily crawled right back into on his own.

As soon as he got Kurt safely back into his bed, Kurt reached over him and pulled the blanket up over them and tucked it around Blaine, and it was just natural for Blaine to give him a little peck of a kiss goodnight.

Who knows what Blaine had been planning on saying or doing or any other reason why he had originally turned to face Kurt after singing that last line of the song, and perhaps even Blaine didn't know. Maybe he had only wanted to laugh at having sung that last line and say goodnight, is all. It doesn't matter, because the order of the rest of the night was the both of them facing each other, laughing softly and trying to stop so they could sleep, and either Kurt or Blaine saying "shhhhhhushhh!" and patting the other on the head or smoothing the other's hair or rubbing the other's arm or shoulder, in a more tender way than friends normally would, but in a way that said "stop laughing and go to sleep!"

Well, as the memory was flashing in this recap movie through Kurt's head the next morning after seeing _something_ but who knows _what_ in those hazel eyes, he remembered that most of the time last night, those caresses seemed to say something more along the lines of "stop laughing and go to sleep, darling…."

* * *

><p><em>OK, before I post the next one, I'll give you a link to an article that quotes the interview in which Chris Colfer mentioned that they had filmed another kiss. I remember seeing the interview but haven't been able to find it again on YouTube to give you a link to that! The interview took place after Original Song aired, and before A Night of Neglect aired. I WISH I could remember who was interviewing him. Of course, remove the spaces. <em>www . pinkisthenewblog . com / 2011 / 03 / chris-colfer-reveals-that-another-kurt-blaine-kiss-is-coming-to-glee/

_Also, if you haven't watched the Klaine kiss reaction videos that tons of fans posted on YouTube, you should! They totally make you laugh and cry all over again! It's so much fun! Especially the brothers and sisters watching together. It's all so cool. Here's a link: _watch / ? v = p J34b0Rm VaM


	2. A Night of No Neglect for Klaine!

A/N - My actual guesses on where the kiss (if there was one!) may have been cut from are in Born This Way and Prom Queen, with my third choice being New York, if they had already filmed scenes way before their location shots in New York. I'm thinking up actual guesses based on what Chris said about the kiss they filmed. It was different but better? Hmmm.

But mostly what I'm doing is simply making up for the lack of any more than ONE kiss all year, by going overboard with far too many Klaine kisses than could actually fit into the hour-long show each week, which is why I'm starting at the other episodes first. So I'll eventually get to the actual guesses, not that they could possibly be anywhere close to what Brad Falchuk or Ian Brennan or Ryan Murphy would have actually come up with in all their genius. The only point is that it's fun and gets me over the angst of possible sponsor-driven conservatism forcing them to minimize any "gay affection" on-screen, if that's what happened to that kiss, or to them in general being as affectionate or having any alone-together scenes like all the rest of the characters.

Ooooh, just as I'm posting, I see the review from Aubrey. THANKS!

More info like that, please! I want to know! I'm bad at getting the latest in-the-know behind-the-scenes information! The interview was after Original Song aired, though…. I saw him answering the question, and the question was all about the Klaine kiss. Then again, he was getting swamped with questions... So… I DON'T KNOW! Still… either way… the lack of any other kisses after the first one with a new thrilled-to-be-together couple in the throes of their new relationship is very different than any of the other couples on the show. So… we still haven't come as far as we'd like in terms of that. At least Glee is doing their part to push the envelope for us!

So… tell me what you know! Or tell me your guesses like LopeDogg! Or thoughts like tsay_cresant!

Where do you think a mysterious kiss that may or may not have been filmed and then may or may not have been cut for time or for sponsors would have been? What kind of kiss would you want to have seen if they could have had one?

Fun!

As always, you may make a habit of skipping my author notes and going straight to: Chapter 2.

* * *

><p><span>A Night of No Neglect for Klaine<span>

At first, Kurt and Blaine didn't hear the few students and former faculty down there heckling in the mezzanine.

It wasn't because they were in their own little world once they were settled together up there alone in the balcony and they _had_ just started dating and were still in the phase where they drove everyone around them crazy because they just couldn't keep their hands off each other and couldn't stop whispering in each other's ears and blushing and sharing little private jokes and all those things that make the friends of disgustingly happy new couples… well… disgusted. Friends got disgusted in that way where they'd roll their eyes and give each other looks pretending to be jealous and annoyed by too much PDA but they all knew that they were disgustingly happy for their friends at the same time. And there they were alone in a balcony and able to kiss all they wanted without neglecting any people around them.

That wasn't why they didn't hear the hecklers at first.

It wasn't that Kurt's hand suddenly settling on Blaine's thigh made Blaine's brain buzz louder than his ears and his vision go all warbly for a split second. It did, but that only lasted a moment before his hearing and mental acuity returned, and he was able to catch his breath and put his hand on top of Kurt's with a nice soft caress before holding hands, resting them right back on his thigh.

It wasn't that everything in their surroundings seemed to disappear from Kurt's vision and even from his entire consciousness when Blaine caressed the back on his hand like that before sliding their palms together to take his hand in his.

It wasn't even that after a moment of trying to concentrate on the stage and the band playing the opening bars despite their growing urge to kiss each other (since they hadn't for at least 6 minutes, and for gosh sake that's just too long) they gave in.

It wasn't that first sideways look from Kurt that Blaine's super-Kurt-sensors picked up instantly and the fact that when he turned to meet that look, the fire in Kurt's eyes made his whole body melt except for his hands which seemed to be spurred into action as though controlled by those blue eyes that looked a perfect navy in that dark balcony. Sure, the moment Blaine's lips met his boyfriend's his hands were already messing up that perfect hair (**he'd help him fix it later!**, no cause for panic anyone) which he actually found that he absolutely loved to do only because he is the only person on this whole planet who is allowed to do that, and oh what a thrill that is, just to know.

Equally, Kurt loved trying to mess up Blaine's hair, not because Blaine really cares all that much and often goes out with no product on it at all outside of school, but because when there is far too much product on it, Kurt uses the excuse of passionate kisses to loosen some of those torturously imprisoned curls surreptitiously to "help" improve his boyfriend's hairstyle without actually telling him that's what he's doing. Eventually, he'll show him by example and so forth to get him to decide on his own or think that he is deciding on his own to use far less gel and let those curls free to frame his face so much more fetchingly… at least that's what Kurt was thinking for a split second before the fact that his boyfriend's lips were sliding along his and capturing his and exploring his, turned his thoughts only to Blaine Blaine Blaine and then his hands were doing their own makeover of his boyfriend's hair of their own accord and Kurt wouldn't even remember having any control over them at all.

That wasn't what distracted them from any odd sounds or comments coming from the seats below.

It wasn't that once Kurt allowed their tongues to touch, and even began tasting Blaine like all he wanted in the world was to get lost in this kiss, it caused Blaine to gasp and practically attack him with probably the most passionate kiss they had shared yet in their couple weeks of being a couple, falling deeper and deeper and expressing each emotion as it deepened because they had found in those weeks that they made each other feel safe and they really didn't mind being vulnerable with each other, which made everything so much more real, more giddy, more passionate.

That didn't stop them from noticing when Tina appeared on stage.

THAT was what made them not notice the heckling until after Tina started reacting to it.

Tina's stage presence.

She captured their attention the instant she walked on stage. Blaine and Kurt both looked up as she appeared, with their eyes at half-mast trying to gain focus on the rest of the world again because they only just realized it still did exist, and their hair completely disheveled, but who cares at the moment, they're up in the balcony in the dark and the people on stage have lights in their eyes at the moment. They watched as she dragged the microphone stand along the ground until she found her spot, with attitude, and they looked at each other, sliding their arms back down to hold hands again, and whispered about her interpretation of this song, and her moving theatrical performance of it.

That was why they didn't hear the heckles until they noticed Tina's reaction. Then they tried to listen more attentively to the sounds coming from the idiots down below, and their mouths hung open as they watched Tina give up and leave the stage.

Kurt asked, "Do you think I should go backstage? Or what?"

"No, no, there are more people backstage right now than in the audience. Let's see what's going on out here and at least add to the audience for now. Who are those people? Do you know them?"

Kurt leaned forward a little, as he saw Quinn handing candy to Azimio. "Yeah, I know all of them. Something weird is definitely going on. I can see Jacob coming to this, that guy down there, see that one? He's in love with Rachel. Azimio would never come to something like this. What the heck is he doing here? He wouldn't even bother taking the time to come to something just to insult it. He can find enough victims in his regular schedule without making an extra effort like this. I don't know why Becky would come all by herself, and why she would be yelling insults, she's so sweet… OH! Sue Sylvester. Becky does anything Ms. Sylvester tells her to do, she's like her little secret-weapon henchman."

"Your old school is weird, Kurt."

"I know." He looked worried for his friends and as though he was furiously working on impossible solutions in his head to an impossible situation, but at the same time Blaine noticed that he looked somehow more alive than he had in most of the situations of any sort at Dalton.

"You love it though, don't you?"

"What?" Kurt looked at him, and noticed the caring but kind of wistful look on his boyfriend's face, as though he could imagine losing him. "Oh, you mean, like, the craziness here?"

"Well, everything. You do miss it here. If you felt safer here, I bet you'd be back in a flash."

Not liking that wistful look at all, feeling the pain in it, Kurt wanted to wipe it away by assuring Blaine that he'd keep making his way to him like a moth to a flame every chance he had no matter what high school he attended. All he had to do, though, was keep his eyes trained right on his boyfriend's too-gorgeous-for-words hazel ones and smile his broad and world-brightening, reassuring smile, move his soft hands along those rough cheeks and neck, and kiss him again like it was the first and last time and every time in between even though that kiss clearly expressed that he had no intention of there ever being a last time.

And then Mike took the stage. And everyone in the seats below had taffy stuck to their teeth. And Mike was so amazing they were pretty sure that even if they were paid to heckle, everyone else would be cheering if they had the physical ability to do so.

Kurt practically jumped up and down in his seat when Mercedes finally came on, which Blaine found so cute and so… Kurt, that he jumped and down a little too inside his heart, just for the joy of being next to this unbelievably, infectiously positive person who turned his head and changed his world.

After Mercedes completely took the house down, they went outside to wait by the backstage doors to greet their friends.

Their friends took a little longer than expected, since they had a visit from Mr. Ryerson, so when Tina and Rachel and Mercedes were the first ones to emerge together into the chilly night air, the first thing they did was turn to look at each other and shake their heads with silly smiles on their faces they were trying to make into disapproving smirks but failed to make them any less joyful, as once again they had to withstand an overabundance of Klaine kisses, or as they say now… Klisses.

* * *

><p><em>AN – OK, so the word "Klisses" was first written to me today by the fabulous Marte, so for all I know she was the first to come up with it. But you never know; I'm pretty out of the loop, so people may have been saying that word since Never Been Kissed for all I know! But the ever-so-creative with her second-language Marte was the first to introduce "Kliss" into my world._

_Next chapter… um… probably more kissing._

_I'm just guessing._


	3. Original Second Kiss

_Skipping around here… Going back to Original Song. I forgot to insert any extra kisses for that one, and there were opportunities there!_

* * *

><p><span>Original Second Kiss<span>

.

"I think it's adorable. I think _you're_ adorable."

Blaine looked off toward the stage, making sure his whole team would be able to run out there the moment they could take the floor. He wasn't distracted from Kurt's nervousness, or forgetting about it, though. He really thought it was incredibly adorable.

He knew it was only because Kurt had never had the opportunity before today to sing a solo in front of such a large audience, let alone the responsibility of opening the whole set with the first quiet lines all by himself in a spotlight for a pivotal competition. It was logical he would be nervous. But it was still adorable to Blaine. His kick-ass, world-beating, competitive, wholly confident, always-taking-the-world-by-storm boyfriend was actually nervous. And visibly so.

When he returned his gaze to assess Kurt again, he could see how white his gorgeous boyfriend's face had become. There was still that characteristic spark in his eyes, though. He was obviously more excited than nervous. That's his boy.

He gave Kurt a pep-talk, which made him smile, and Blaine ran off toward the stage, rallying all the Warblers to their places. He turned back, and Kurt was still standing there, about to follow. The first thing Blaine thought was _I shouldn't kiss him in front of all these people, even though that would be the perfect thing to shock him out of this. _He watched all the Warblers getting into their places and Kurt following suit, slowly. The second thing he thought was _what the heck, it's mostly Warblers back here anyway! _

Keeping his eyes on the floor to gather his thoughts of _I can do this, I can do this, This is ME; of course I can do this,_ Kurt made his way across the stage, and was surprised by the sudden appearance of his boyfriend's shoes within his circle of vision. He popped his head up to catch those hazel eyes sparkling with pre-performance excitement, just in time for a warm hand to catch his chin, making him laugh with jitters and joy all mixed together. "You know how you can turn those nervous butterflies into pure excitement for the amazing show you're about to give?" Blaine's voice was different than he'd ever heard it before – better, in a way, in this split second before curtain, and Kurt could feel an intensity radiating from Blaine's whole body, like a fire hydrant about to burst open, which was about how a powerhouse performer like Blaine was actually going to burst into song any minute here, after all. Kurt couldn't answer in words. He only giggled and shook his head _no?_ while shrugging his shoulders.

"Like this," Blaine whispered as he pulled his trembling boy in for a completely unexpected kiss. Kurt laughed through the first second of the contact, at the sheer ridiculousness of being kissed mere seconds before curtain, with the audience already cheering in anticipation. Blaine did not pull back from the kiss at the expected timing, though, and continued his steady pressure on Kurt's lips, indulgently breathing in his boyfriend's essence, and imparting a surprisingly calming presence directly into Kurt's soul it seemed, finally moving his lips once, twice, in a sweet and then not-so-sweet, almost demanding kiss that had most of the Warblers cat-calling and wolf-whistling at them. There. That did it. Yup, no more nervous butterflies to be found there. Only pure, focused, totally psyched excitement.

Nicely done, Blaine.

They both ran off to their spots on opposite sides of the risers, with the whole first row of Warblers laughing at them, and most of the other rows as well.

Nicely done both boyfriends, for that matter, since that little display got all those Warblers distracted from any jitters they may have been harboring, and instead had them laughing and feeling nothing but psyched for those curtains opening and the sight of all those cheering friends and competitors. Yeah, this was going to rock.

After the performance they all jogged off the stage, chucking each other on shoulders and pulling each other into side-hugs in-motion, knowing what a fantastic performance they had just landed, and the tall blond Warbler jogged past Kurt and Blaine's joyful hug, saying as he passed, "You two are disgustingly adorable, you know that? It's ridiculous." He was shaking his handsome head and laughing, and Kurt broke out of Blaine's arms to chase after him yelling a remonstrative, "Logan!"

* * *

><p>"Listen to this one!" Jeff was on the edge of his seat, calling out to Nick on the other side of the Junior common room at Dalton.<p>

Nick looked up from his textbook with a patient expression and pushed some messy brunette bangs off his forehead to hear another Tweet read aloud by his crazy friend who was clearly procrastinating from his math homework.

As this particular tweet was being read aloud by Jeff, however, Nick became progressively more and more attentive.

"Let me flee from apathy,  
>Let passion be eyes to see,<br>Hold fast to who I'm called to be,  
>The tame life is not for me."<p>

Kurt was entering the room at the time, and was just as transfixed as Nick at these words. "What was that, Jeff?" he asked.

"It's a tweet from that actor and writer, Curt Mega."

"Ahhh… that explains it," Nick said, and sat back into his cushy leather chair, contemplating the wisdom in that concise and poetic Tweet of Beauty.

"Read it again," Kurt requested, and Jeff did, so they all were sitting staring off into space thinking about that as Blaine came in.

The scene was so strange. Logan was off at a desk pouring over some essay or term paper of some sort, Wes and David were discussing something over some textbook in another corner of the room, and taking over the rest of the room were these three nut jobs staring off into space all at the same time, with almost the same expression on all of their faces. He considered saying something, but only for a split second. He was so used to coming upon things like this with his well-chosen friends, and so used to finding that it is rarely worth repeating whatever caused the nuttiness, that he merely decided to slide soundlessly and stealthily over to Kurt and take the opportunity to place an unexpected kiss on his currently-spaced-out, way-too-gorgeous boyfriend's lips.

Kurt's surprised but muffled squeal of delight caused Logan's head to spring up. "Oh, my gosh you guys. Do you EVER kiss in a way that is normal and not too adorable for anyone else in the room to be able to ignore and go about their innocent lives?"

"Oh, come on, Logan." Kurt responded in Logan's direction immediately, but without even turning, and without prying his eyes from Blaine's in the least. "Like we didn't learn it from you and your ridiculous amount of PDA whenever you're totally smitten with someone." The two boyfriends grinned at each other, but Kurt continued, still not moving his gaze from Blaine's. "Which, might I add, seems to happen quite often, Mr. Casanova."

Blaine simply kept smiling into Kurt's eyes as Logan defended himself with, "Hey, I can't help how irresistible I am…" Logan had spoken while somehow simultaneously marking edits on his paper.

Jeff contemplated the two lovers for a moment and then came out with, "You know, it does always seem like we're witnessing something more… I don't know… monumental or momentous or something, rather than just a kiss. Like… on stage, was that only your second kiss ever or something? Cuz that's what it looked like."

The boyfriends laughed together. "No," Blaine answered. "Nobody had the opportunity to witness our second kiss."

He leaned in to Kurt and they nuzzled noses, this time doing something absolutely on purpose to make the others gag from the sweetness. It was practically a reproduction of a nose-nuzzle from _Lady and the Tramp,_ and it claimed the desired reactions out of their friends, consisting of groans and laughs and a head-thump-on-desk resounding from Logan's corner of the room.

"Oh, it happened!" Kurt felt the need to clarify for no reason. "I can assure you there was a second kiss," (his friends all stared at him with _well duh_ written all over their faces) "It just wasn't presented before an audience."

Everyone in the room broke into raucous laughter at that. Kurt added, for effect, "They don't all have to be, you lunatics!"

"The second kiss was almost better than the first kiss, in a way..." Kurt said softly, mostly just for Blaine's benefit, "well… the first was amazing, but the second kind of… I don't know, it was the fact that we both knew what we were about to do, and how long we wanted to do it for…"

Blaine sank his head into Kurt's hair and whispered over his ear, "But we didn't have any time, we knew we didn't have any time, and we grabbed each other anyway…"

"Oh, what are you talking about? The second time altogether? After the… oh… that day, the second kissing opportunity you might say?" Kurt asked, pulling his head back, sliding his cheek along Blaine's first, to look into his eyes, "Because I was talking about the second _kiss_."

"That was the second kiss." Blaine looked into those blue eyes with a questioning look that also had something in it that Kurt understood quite clearly meant that he was about to get kissed again, and seriously. Any moment.

He answered quickly. "Not technically. Really the second kiss was right after the first, after you said 'We should practice…' right? That was a second kiss. And it was amazing…"

"Well if that's how you're counting them, then that was actually the second kiss, _and_ the third kiss and the fourth kiss and the fifth and the sixth and the…"

"OH MY GOD! Get a room, you two!" It wasn't even Logan this time, but David's outburst, with Wes nodding his agreement next to him when Kurt and Blaine looked over toward them.

"Eves-droppers don't get to choose the topic of conversation, David!" Kurt retorted as he swept Blaine out of the common room and loudly (quite purposely so) slammed him against the door as soon as they were on the other side.

With their friends whistling and making kissing noises on the other side of the doors, Kurt received that kiss he had seen in Blaine's eyes moments before. It was definitely a serious one, as it turned out, and if it weren't for those strong shoulders and arms on that boyfriend of his, Kurt would likely have been in a puddle on the floor by the end of it.

* * *

><p>Eeeeeeeeeeee! Klisses.<p>

I'm sure you all know CP Coulter's Dalton! And of course she is the one who named Logan, and the actor Aaron Page (whose description is her Logan's description) oh-so-adorably adopted that name unofficially for his character and states it on his Twitter profile. Awesome of course. I have resisted using that character until now! I just felt it here for some reason.

And Curt Mega (who plays Nick Warbler) is (at)curtmega on Twitter, and his tweets are all like that one which he wrote months ago that I put in this story; they are SUCH a joy to read. He is a fantastic writer and his tweets are inspirational, joyful and cool.

Please give me any ideas you have, or criticisms or info! If you have any real info on this kiss-that-may-or-may-not-have-been-filmed, please write! (All the forums have people stating non-specific things they say are truth about it, but not giving any references.)

Whatever it is, let's have FUN with it! And more Klisses.

Push button below. Give me info! Or opinions!


	4. Glee Live Klisses

_I thought I'd break from placing second Kliss ideas into this season's episodes (where we wish they were placed if they were so inclined to film one), and put some in a scene of the sort that could have been assumed to have happened off-screen and simply referred to at some point in the season, the way they do with a lot of plot details on Glee._

_OK, so… fun. With characters I of course don't own._

Ummm… The Glee Live Tour might have influenced me a LITTLE bit here…

* * *

><p><span>Glee Live Klisses<span>

Even though the New Directions were busy preparing for Nationals, they couldn't pass up the opportunity to participate in the huge fundraising concert in Cleveland benefiting spinal chord injury research. There were only two high school singing groups invited to perform from the whole State, after all, and the cause was one they really wanted to support.

The Warblers (having of course accepted their invitation as well) struck a deal with the New Directions. If the McKinley group would allow Kurt to sing some songs with the Warblers even though he had just transferred back and would be singing with the New Directions, then Dalton would lend them Blaine for some of their songs as well.

And that is why Kurt and Blaine were exhausted but pumped with adrenaline after the show. Well… that was one of the reasons.

One thing had made Blaine even more exhausted than the physical exertion of performing with both groups, and that was the mental exertion of keeping his emotions in check during the show when he had to watch Kurt's solos and not react the way he naturally wanted to react.

First of all, Kurt had walked down the stage singing "I Want To Hold Your Hand" in a soulful, slowed-down interpretation, and when he reached down to members of the audience to actually hold their hands, and their joyful reactions made him giggle in the middle of his song, it touched Blaine's heart so strongly that he had a lump in his throat. It almost brought tears to his eyes seeing how people were moved by his beautiful kind boyfriend and loved him on stage and wanted to connect with him. Then he felt a shiver course through his whole body (affecting places he needed to control before getting back on stage), because he realized he could hold this incredible guy's hand any time he wanted, and connect with him any time, and in any… well… so he had to work to control those reactions.

Secondly, one of the numbers the New Directions had decided to perform was the dance to Single Ladies that Kurt, Brittany and Tina had come up with last year. Now, Blaine had seen the video the three of them made in Kurt's basement. That was an innocent dance, imitating Beyonce's dance but with cute Sophomore age-appropriate renditions of the moves throughout. The way the group put it together for this concert was a little… more advanced than that.

Blaine and the rest of the guys from New Directions were sitting on stools on the main stage, all set up to begin their next song, watching from there as the girls and Kurt did their number up front.

So there was Blaine, on a stool, on a stage, watching Kurt dancing… no… undulating, pulsating, vibrating was more like it, the way he was doing this dance now. Holy… Ontario!

And that hair! It was different than he'd ever seen it. It wasn't all coiffed up and controlled like usual; it was allowed its own life and movements, its own reactions to Kurt's gestures and attitude and personality up there in that taunting dance. That hair was so... begging to have fingers dragged through it... Blaine's hands actually felt on fire with the restraint of having to just sit here and watch, calmly keeping them in his lap holding a microphone steady instead of raking them through his boyfriend's gorgeous head of normally tamed but right now just completely beckoning and tossing hhhhaaaaaaaair... aargh this was not easy.

And did Kurt just walk his fingers down his thigh? Seriously? Blaine's whole head fell forward before he caught himself just barely in time to not fall off his stool. Talk about heroic mental efforts needed, to overcome his natural reactions and keep his cool watching this.

The plan was for the guys to call out to the dancers after the song and say things like "Bravo, that was nice…"

But… Whoa! After that? How on Earth Blaine managed to even get actual words to come out of his throat when he thought he'd only produce maybe a squeaking sound, he couldn't tell you. He somehow got out "That was beautiful, Kurt. Bravo."

He wasn't supposed to say any specific name, he remembered as soon as he said it, but he was just happy to keep his voice and… other things... under control at the moment, in the face of such an overwhelming need to stalk over to that stage and grab his boyfriend into a fierce kiss before dragging him off backstage to do all the things that dance had made him think of.

That kind of heroic effort at restraint takes more of a toll on a teenage boy than all the singing and dancing and performing combined.

What Blaine didn't realize at the time was that _his_ performance that night was taking just as much of a toll on Kurt.

When Blaine bounces around and skips and jumps and bounds through his choreography, connecting with the audience more completely than anyone has ever seen before, while at the same time displaying such a high level of athleticism in his dance moves, and hitting new heights of vocal prowess in every phrase of every song, he doesn't even realize that he looks like sex personified up there on stage, especially to someone who knows he can actually get him alone later. Kurt was making some pretty heroic efforts himself up there to keep on an even keel and raise his performance to the expected levels of perfection, in the face of such temptation and raw animal magnetism from his ridiculous boyfriend.

The New Directions and Blaine presented the last piece of the night, and at the end of the song, the rest of the benefit's performers came out on stage to wave and bow and celebrate with the audience. As they all made their way through the last strains of the song and through confetti wafting down from the ceiling, to walk to the edge of the stage, Blaine tried not to think about grabbing Kurt into a bear hug, because he knew that could lead to other things even though they were on stage, what with all that adrenaline from the performance and the roar of the audience and the sight of Kurt moving the way he does, in that outfit, oh for goodness sake, so he leaned over to shake hands with a few audience members which he saw other performers were doing.

Well that turned out to be the perfect antidote to his urges to attack Kurt. It was certainly distracting, given the fact that one of the people he reached out to apparently liked him a little bit too much to let go of his hand, even after Blaine started to lose his balance at the very edge of the stage like that, so when she pulled his hand just a bit further, he had no choice but to jump off the stage to prevent his untimely death from falling head-first into a railing. Jeff and Nick both noticed him about to go over and grabbed for him, but his quick-thinking jump not only avoided the head-to-railing tragedy, but at the same time caused a hilarious Nick-grabbing-at-air and Jeff's-arms-curling-around-nothing moment.

As soon as Blaine jumped back up on the stage, he turned around to pick up his microphone he had somehow in his quick dexterity kept on the edge of the stage when he had jumped, and he looked up at his (accidental?) tormentor as he picked it up and gestured to her. It looked like he was saying something to her, but in reality he was laughing. Kurt didn't notice this dramatic athletic feat taking place on his boyfriend's side of the stage, because at the time, he was flying in the air quite unexpectedly.

The most muscular of the Warblers, the beat-boxing, rhythm-providing, sound-effects singer of the group, had entered the stage and made his way to the front waving at the audience and giving high-fives to other performers and fellow Warblers, and was so happy in the moment, and feeling pumped.

As he came up behind Kurt he realized that this had probably been the last time he would get to sing with his friend. So on a whim, he went in for what Kurt thought was going to be a hug as he turned his head around, but was actually the beefy Warbler twice his size lifting him up as high as he could. Kurt's legs flailed just a little bit in automatic reaction to flying unexpectedly, but the performer that he is, as soon as he got what was happening, he threw his arms out as if to fly on purpose, and as soon as his feet hit the ground again he turned around to share a huge moment of laughter with one of his favorite former teammates.

Now the end of that lift was something that Blaine did not miss. After all the adrenaline, all the exertion, all the restraint he had leveled against Kurt-urges all night long, this sight was the end of Blaine. His mind went instantly to images of him trying to lift Kurt like that. He may be shorter than Kurt but he was sure he had the muscles for it. That led to him thinking about Kurt's muscles as well, and the possibility of Kurt being able to lift him. That led him to wonder why lifting someone in the air would sound so cool to him in his mind, which led to realizing other positions from which to lift each other would make sense to be in his mind and then he was gone.

Kurt threw an arm over Blaine's shoulder as they ran down the stairs at the back of the stage, marking the first time they had touched since before the concert began. Backstage, Kurt assumed Blaine's red face was flushed from his reaction to the cheering crowd, and he thought it was adorable. That impression did not last for long, as he felt the full weight of Blaine's stare the moment they were out of the way of any other performers and made it to a wall Blaine could push him up against. The look in those eyes told the story of how his boyfriend's face had become flushed. In the matter of a split second, Kurt braced himself for a full-on lustful assault on his lips and then met that energy in equal measure.

The restraints of the whole night, watching each other, longing for each other, having to fight back their overwhelming urges to touch each other mid-song, all came unraveling around them in this hallway where their hands and lips and minds could finally behave in whatever way they chose.

Blaine found his hand reaching down as far as it could on Kurt's leg without a moment's pause in his fevered kissing as if he thought his arm could possibly be long enough or his desire could be strong enough to allow his fingers to reach at least the top laces of those mid-calf sneakers where the amazing skin-tight jeans taper down and disappear under the canvas.

Kurt slid his leg and that particular ankle up along Blaine's leg, causing Blaine to gasp and plunge back in to the kiss even more on fire. To Blaine's own surprise, as soon as he grabbed a hold of the ankle, the hand became more insistent on its own self-determinism separate from Blaine's conscious control, and he did nothing to stop it as it worked its way of its own accord along Kurt's leg. That rouge hand pressed its owner's boyfriend's leg closer against his owner's body and apparently had the end goal of sliding along that thigh and following every curve to finally rest on a lower back or a hip if it ever made it that far. It didn't make it there, though, because Blaine's mind did manage to take over right around the knee point of the plan, and as Blaine is after all Blaine, always the goofball, (which to Kurt is all the more sexy in its… _Blaineness_…) he ended up making his fingers walk their way up Kurt's thigh in a reverse-direction imitation of Kurt's little flirty move during Single Ladies. As unbelievably suggestive as that was, it made Kurt laugh out loud, the first break in the kiss since they first hit that hallway.

The deep smiling gaze from Kurt nearly stopped Blaine's heart, now that they were at least an inch apart so that dark hazel eyes could meet currently-more-blue-than-green-but-mostly-glazed-over-with-lust-and-love ones. Oh my, what those eyes of Kurt's did to him; those looks, those expressions, those movements, just… everything about this guy.

Not surprisingly, Kurt was thinking very similar thoughts about him as well at the time, and he was the one to act on them first. Still looking into his boyfriend's eyes but alternating among glances down at his lips and up at cute post-show unruly curls framing his face, he worked his hands into Blaine's shirt and eventually began nudging the jacket down his muscular shoulders…

Something occurred to Kurt and he suddenly asked, "Weren't you supposed to be in the New Directions Glee jacket for the last song? Why'd you wear your Dalton blazer?"

Blaine looked up at the ceiling for a moment as if to gather his thoughts and then brought his chin slowly down almost to his chest while his eyes bored into his boyfriend's and he said "because…" and then paused and squinted his eyes contemplating Kurt's blue eyes quickly turning grey-green as some of the hallway lights were being turned out by someone somewhere, and leaned in to caress his cheek and then as his fingers finally found their way into that soft and sweaty (_oh lord how sexy_) hair they had been craving all night, his own cheek followed the path of his fingers along that gorgeous face until he was breathing in his boy's intoxicating scent that always seemed to somehow get better when they were together like this. With his lips just barely brushing against Kurt's ear, he whispered "you like to complain about it… but…" then his voice dropped about an octave and acquired a dark rumbling quality to it as his words vibrated against Kurt's chest and created a soft breeze into his ear, "you know you love the blazer."

* * *

><p><em>So most of the things that happened on stage above are just me re-telling things that actually happened on the tour. Are you checking out some of the YouTube videos people are posting from each of the shows? It's so much fun. Check out Jon Hall lifting Chris, and check out Darren's tweets from the "near-death" incident. <em>

_Of course I'm obsessed with catching the Klaine skit from every single show, as I'm sure all of you are as well! Are you with me in hoping that they use that "You know you love the blazer" line in the 3D movie? He only said it in one of the NJ shows they taped for the movie…. so… fingers crossed!_

_I feel I have to apologize even though I know how lame it is, that I haven't been able to pull off finding time to write for so long! This "where could we insert a second kiss" series is so fluff and doesn't take much plotting or serious thinking, so I figured I'd let off some steam writing another one of these instead of getting more writing done for "Rachel Chooses Blaine's Original Song" which has so many follows… I'm SO SORRY! Soon my life will normalize a bit and I will be able to do it. (You've probably forgotten what that story is even about by now! Aaaaargh. I'm so sorry.)_

_Please feel free to give me prompts for any more Kliss scenes! Where do think they should have put in another kiss last season?_

_Lots of Fluff to you all!_


	5. Born To Kiss This Way

I really should get back to work on my other fic, sorry! But these random Klissing scenes are so quick and fun, so if I only have like an hour or so to play...

Here we go! Giving our boys lots of opportunities to do whatever any straight couple gets to do in public any time they like for gosh sake!

Even though I don't own them.

Thank you to SongRider for the prompt! Took me long enough!

Born to Kliss This Way

Santana's sharp eyes were darting around to the various disgusting couples in the coffee shop, even though she kept trying to focus on anything else right now. Focus. Right. She should be working on strategies to win prom queen.

But damn it, one of the too-many and too-cutesy and too-public straight couples in this damn coffee shop today happened to be Artie slobbering on her Brittany.

She was really starting to hate PDA. People should keep that shit to themselves. Whatever. That old married couple over there didn't bother her that much with their giggling and kissing as they swapped coffees because they obviously hate each other's taste in coffee and had clearly picked up the wrong cups. They're free to make out all over the damn table if they want. But someone like Brittany is just too hot and seductive and suggestive to anyone around who could possibly see her there teasing and _kissing_ (grrrrrr) Artie's stupid nose.

The cute college couple waiting at the counter were OK too, even though they were hot, she supposed... maybe it was because the guy was keeping his hand steady in hers and the kiss she gave him was mercifully quick and not _too_ cute and too freaking happy, like Brittany's.

Then there was Blaine and Kurt. They looked... Well, to a stranger she supposed they would just look chummy. They looked like two friends in matching school uniforms, sitting close, but that could be because it's a small table.

Perhaps some people would look at how close Tina and Mercedes were sitting and think nothing at all about it, and then notice right across the table two boys sitting the exact same way and think it's a bit suspect that they aren't doing more to angle away from each other in ways that girls wouldn't be expected to bother with, but boys tend to do in order to assert their macho space and especially their desire to not look gay. Even so, if anyone looked at Kurt and Blaine with suspicion right now, they wouldn't be able to satisfy their curiosity one way or the other.

And then... Just as her eyes began moving off to seek another stolen glimpse of Brittany, they darted right back to Kurt's arm, having caught a sudden movement that seemed a bit out of place.

Ah yes, there it was. That arm was definitely moving in an interesting way, with Kurt's innocent eyes looking down at his coffee cup, bringing the cup up as if to inspect it closer, while the other hand was out of view behind the table, blocked from Santana's sight also by Blaine's arm resting on the table.

In the split second of assessing this movement of Kurt's arm which was attached to the hand which was... maybe on Blaine's thigh... she almost laughed out loud seeing Kurt's face give a saucy, naughty smirk into his coffee cup lid, which certainly did not seem like it could possibly have anything on it which would elicit that kind of reaction.

She also noticed that as soon as he was smirking into his innocent blank coffee lid and his arm (attached to the hand which was probably on some part of Blaine's thigh or... I don't know the back of his chair?) briefly moved back and forth, Blaine's head popped up! But that boy is SO good at instant-dapper-recovery and the ability to seamlessly act natural as if nothing is happening out of anyone's sight at all no sir-ee, his face looking off into the distance thoughtfully, you'd never know what kind of reaction actually was going on inside that curly-haired, gay head of his.

She guessed it had to be something along the lines of "OMG Kurt, you are so cute and funny and gorgeous and sneaky and clever and I love you so so so so so much and puppies and kittens and" oh my gosh thank god he hides it well. Well at least they weren't making out and eating their whipped cream off of each other's faces instead of keeping it in the damn cup, like Britt and Artie. With a scowl on her face she turned her gaze back to check on damn Artie again, smiling his damn charming smile over there at her girl.

Blaine had said something that had given her inspiration. Yes, that was it. She had her plan to win prom queen... and then she would be able to convince Brittany that she had to be with her because she had to do whatever the queen says.

"I've gotta gay. Go. I've gotta go," she stammered out as she swiftly made her exit so that she could set her plan in motion as soon as possible. She almost stopped as she was turning around to walk away from the table because she thought she saw Blaine lean over to kiss Kurt on the cheek... but she had more important things on her mind so she didn't bother turning to look quick enough to confirm where both sets of hands and arms were at that point.

^...^

Before actually singing Somewhere Only We Know to Kurt out in that courtyard, Blaine thought he had it all together and would give a solid, steady performance to honor his boy. Oh, the performance ended up being more than solid, but he definitely was falling apart inside. Something happened. The instant he sang the first note, something happened. He couldn't put his finger on it. He searched and couldn't figure out what happened the very instant he began to sing, with his his Warbling friends behind him. The sun was right in his eyes, that was one thing... Maybe the sun making him squint made his body feel like he was already crying and caused a chain reaction?

It was humid out there that day, which he noticed the moment he started singing, feeling his curls coming a bit undone from the gel and curling some little wisps into his face which made him feel like a hot mess but he couldn't be bothered with that while the lyrics of this song were beginning to affect him more and more... He was actually saying goodbye while at the same time hoping and praying that some nights and some weekends would be enough for them to have a place where only they know and all that... What if this was the end of everything?

Great. By the middle of the song Blaine realized it wasn't just the sun causing him to feel he had to squint his eyes. He was also combatting tears that were forming and threatening to pour out if he wasn't diligent. He realized at some point that those tears had been threatening him and being held back by him automatically since probably the very first moment he opened his lips to sing.

And then his boy, his love, the justification for any tears, the reason for this song and every song, was pulling him in for a huge hug. Ah, it could never be huge enough. He could never get close enough. Kurt told him he'd never say goodbye, but what about right now, right this minute, what was this? He had to walk away, he had to walk up those stairs and go back to his school, a different school, away from Kurt. They were saying goodbye right now and he didn't want to even for a few hours. This was torture.

He had to let him go. He knew Kurt could take care of himself and one of the coolest things about him was the fact that he was fiercely independent and as much as Blaine loved the feeling of protecting Kurt in any way he could, he knew that Kurt would rather stand up for himself. All of his friends were surrounding him and hugging him, and he knew that Kurt had more truly close friends than he himself ever did, and that was more strength than anyone needs to get through high school. Kurt didn't need him here. _But please, please, let him still want me to be around as much as possible, because it's so hard for me to walk away from him even just for an afternoon. _

When Blaine was almost out of sight up the stairs, he turned to be sure that Kurt was OK, but also... just to check in case he was staring up after Blaine or maybe even following him. It was a silly thought and a silly hope, but there it was. He couldn't help the image that had popped into his unrealistic-hope-filled head, of Kurt rushing up the stairs, and just as Blaine would turn around, there he'd be, lunging into his arms and wrapping his fingers urgently around a few curls to pull him in to a passionate "goodbye and thank-you" kiss. Ahhhh well. It was an unrealistic thought.

This is the school where people are teased and harassed and bullied for anything that makes them different in any way, and it's amazing that Kurt handles it with such aplomb in the first place, always boldly and pointedly and proudly remaining true to himself in the face of any harassment here at McKinley.

The fact that his fragile but strong, stunning but sweet Kurt had been able to have a boyfriend come and serenade him out in this courtyard was amazing in itself. It was only comfortable and safe today because Blaine and Mercedes had made sure that he would be surrounded by his friends in the New Directions at the time. The fact that he cried and hugged Blaine the way he did, and whispered such a romantic sentiment in his ear was huge, and touched his heart more than any rushing-after-him-up-the-steps-to-kiss-him could have done anyway.

So Blaine was OK with not getting to kiss him goodbye at this particular time. And as his eyes found Kurt, with his friends hugging him again and so demonstratively joyful to have him back, and saying things like "ah, we love you," Blaine's heart was set to rest completely. His kind and courageous and gorgeous boyfriend was surrounded by love here. Blaine smiled a bittersweet smile for Kurt's happiness and belonging, even as he continued crying inside for the separation he couldn't quite bear yet.

He turned to complete his journey up the steps, sad for the extremely limited amount of time they'll have together from now on, but mostly happy for Kurt's joy at being back home where he belongs.

Ah, but the thing is... Dalton isn't right next to McKinley.

Sure, the Lima Bean is not too far from McKinley and as Sue Sylvester and the rest of the town noticed, it's the favorite hang-out destination for Dalton boys to head to straight from school. Sure, Blaine was able to show up at McKinley in the middle of the day to help Kurt confront Karofsky that time and even still had time to buy Kurt lunch before having to head back to classes (presumably). Sure, all of the Warblers were able to run right over to McKinley at noon for this little serenade. Of course all of the Dalton boys were in uniform on all of these occasions, indicating that they were presumably attending school those days. So sure, Dalton isn't that far from McKinley.

Then again, something kept Kurt there at Dalton well after classes and into the dark of night studying (which did provide Blaine the opportunity to ask him to practice a Christmas duet with him) and bringing a whole bedazzling kit with him to decorate Pavarotti's casket instead of just more conveniently doing it at home (which did provide Blaine the opportunity to ask him to practice... well, another duet was what he was originally going to ask him to practice) and something kept Kurt there at Dalton at times when one would assume he would have long been home if it was just a short drive. Kurt has his own car, he doesn't need to wait for a ride to pick him up.

Well... Maybe the thing that kept Kurt at Dalton all that extra time was the same thing that kept Blaine in the McKinley parking lot this time. Maybe it's not the drive. Maybe the drive is short enough to at least make it possible to leave Dalton, sing a serenade at noon at McKinley, and make it back without missing too many classes. Maybe the same force that kept Kurt sitting in a well-appointed common room at Dalton studying into the night is the same force that kept Blaine sitting in his well-appointed car listening to Paul McCartney and trying to gather himself enough to head back to class.

It didn't work. Blaine realized that it wouldn't work. The only thing that could possibly gather the frayed edges of his flailing mind and heart and soul right then was Kurt. He knew the cause of his mind and his senses being torn in all different directions right now was thoughts of Kurt and the lack of any closure before this sad departure and driving off. If he drove away right then he felt like he would be tearing his soul in two. The only way to center himself and feel whole again and able to drive away would be if he could just see Kurt one more time, alone, and have some kind of departing words and exchange some reassuring thoughts of some sort. He'd have to do it. He'd have to go find Kurt before he could leave this parking lot.

He found Kurt in the cafeteria. There he was, laughing with his friends and looking as though everything in the world was right. And so, for a moment, everything in Blaine's world was too, watching that beautiful sight. They were obviously done eating and would surely get up to throw away all their trash soon, but Blaine didn't want to feel like a stalker just watching and waiting from a doorway trying to keep out of sight. So he didn't. He decided to walk right up to Kurt and his friends.

Mercedes called out to him as he approached, teasing him, "Blaine, you cutting classes now cuz you can't spend two minutes away from your Kurt?" Chuckling and shaking his head, but focusing his eyes only on Kurt's eyes the entire time, he responded simply, "Something like that."

Kurt's eyes opened wide, surprised at that response, but he readily stood when Blaine took his hands and he whole-heartedly smiled and agreed when Blaine asked if he'd step outside with him for a moment.

"Oh sure, no problem Kurt, we'll just take care of your garbage! Don't worry about asking, we're just your servants here..." Tina's voice followed them out and they just laughed at her. She ended her mock-tirade with a shout of "Love Birds!"

Blaine noticed a couple heads turning their way after hearing that, but one glance at Kurt reassured him that his boyfriend really didn't care. The look in his eyes said that the only thing that could enter his consciousness at that moment was the fact that Blaine had come back... for... something... and he was trying to guess what that something was.

In Blaine's mind as they walked out past the groups of people still out in the courtyard were all kinds of smooth phrases and cool words and eloquent thoughts to impart upon his boyfriend to give them both fortitude and comfort as he departs now for but a moment and shall reappear on his doorstep at the drop of a hat or the buzz of a text. Yeah. All those well-thought-out words stayed somewhere in his mind as soon as they turned a corner and there was an entire side of the building facing an entirely empty sports field and they were all alone and there was a wall and there was Kurt and aaargh "Kurt." That's all he managed to get out before he gave up trying to restrain himself and pressed him into that wall.

All it took was Kurt looking into his eyes not in shock but in breathless anticipation, for Blaine to close the half inch distance between them. The warmth of their bodies pressed together like this is one of the things he will have to miss for hours at a time from now on. The hand protecting Kurt's head from the wall felt the scratch of brick against knuckles as he couldn't stop himself from massaging that soft and wonderful hair he loved feeling not just because he was the only one who could but also because it was... wonderful. No hope of producing elegant words now.

The only thing left that had any hope of expressing to Kurt everything he was feeling and everything he wanted to leave Kurt with before driving off, was to close his eyes, breathe in the scent of fresh cut grass mingling with Kurt, Kurt and more Kurt, and bring their lips together leaving the rest to their instincts, their hearts, their near-psychic communication when they connected in this way.

Kurt got it. Kurt got it right away. He could feel the longing in Blaine's kiss as though they were already separated even though they were pressed as close as they could be without pushing through the wall. He could hear the worry in the first whimpering moan Blaine accidentally let out when Kurt wrapped an ankle around Blaine's calf. He could hear the reassurance in the sigh that quickly followed, clearly meant to express "everything is going to be OK" to Kurt at a time when Blaine was obviously unwilling to break his lips away long enough to say even one word.

They basked in this moment, suspended between Blaine being here and Blaine having to drive away, this moment that could feel like infinite time if they just never break the kiss. No one was there to see them so it didn't matter that hands were gripping hair and rubbing not-so-innocently down backs and sides, and legs were moving and bodies were pressing and lips were moving from lips to jaws to necks followed by tongues and teeth. When the passion came to a point where they both broke away just to stare into each other's eyes, Blaine brought his head down to rest on Kurt's chest, and spoke into his jacket, "Would calling you ten times a day be too much?"

Kurt laughed into Blaine's hair before placing a kiss there and answering, "No."

"Would texting you fourteen times an hour be too much?" Blaine looked up at him, his whole countenance looking downright weepy at this point, and Kurt had to do something to break the mood, so he grabbed his chin and said emphatically, "No." Then attacked his lips with another quick and heated kiss.

"Would texting you the second you turn around when I get in my car be too soon?"

Kurt laughed now. "No."

"Would asking you every time we're on the phone together 'when will I see you again mon cheri' be too annoying?"

Kurt wanted to suggest a different French phrase, but for now, he only cupped Blaine's cheek, stroking his thumb along his sweet kiss-reddened lower lip, gazed deep into his eyes and said, "No."

"Would showing up at your house tonight to see if you can study for a while be too soon?"

Blaine's heart caught in his throat and he breathed in suddenly, noticing that tears were forming in Kurt's eyes now. Kurt's "No" came out ragged and clipped.

Barely keeping his voice steady and not at all being able to hide his tears now, Blaine pulled Kurt in to nestle against his shoulder, saying, "Would waiting for you at the coffee shop after school today be... a good plan?"

"Yes." Wet cheeks accompanied the kiss that punctuated that final answer given in barely a whisper.

And with that, Kurt finally walked Blaine to his car, and even though there were a couple of freshman girls in plain view, he kissed him slow and full, his fingers through soft curls freed by humidity and earlier ravishing, his foot stepping forward to bring them together, relishing in every thought they could express to each other without words, before letting him get in that car and drive away. For now.

* * *

><p><em>AN - SongRider: No, I don't know what Finn and Rachel would do in a similar scene. Maybe kiss, maybe not? Depends on what's going on at the time I guess? This is why I am not a writer for a TV show, and only write fluff fan fiction!  
><em>

_Check out the coffee shop scene again if you haven't seen it for a while. Like a minute before Santana gets up to go, you really do see Kurt smirking into his blank coffee cup lid while his arm is moving for some unknown reason. Blaine's head pops up, but he keeps his expression blank. (Darren the actor reacting and instantly deciding not to break character? Who knows.) It's really funny. _


	6. Texts& Klisses 2 Heal Transfer Day Angst

(I disclaim anything to do with these characters created by professionals as I only hang out with them on a fan fiction website.)

Here's how crazy filled with fluff my brain is. Marte informed me that the last Klissing story, "Born To Kiss This Way" was SAD! I am so hopelessly fluffy in my own head that I actually thought I was writing a sweet and cute little thing showing how into each other those two helplessly-in-love boys are, when what I had actually conveyed was bittersweet at best! Aaaack!

Well I can't leave them like THAT! I can't have them worrying for too long that "this could be the end of everything" and wondering if the nights and weekends will be enough for them to not be sad all the time!

So I had to at least assure them that they both are absolutely feeling the same way about each other so they'll get through anything. Right? No angst and worry and hurt! Tell him, Kurt!

OK. So here's what I came up with to make it up to them for accidentally letting them wallow for days in that bittersweet side of their story.

This takes place right after "Born to Kiss This Way." Picking up at the same scene.

.

Texts and Klisses to Heal Transfer Day Angst

Turning and laughing before he even reached to get his phone that had just buzzed with a text, Kurt smiled at the sender-of-the-text through the windshield of the car the silly guy had just sat down in, and his heart swelled. That text alert really shouldn't have surprised him. He knew his boyfriend's type, and he _had_ only minutes ago asked if it would be too soon to send a text the minute Kurt turned to walk away.

The sight of his ridiculous, gorgeous, sweet boyfriend sitting at the wheel of the car he had just started, his shrugging shoulders and goofy expression clearly communicating "I told you I would!" was enough to make Kurt want to jump into that car with him and skip the rest of his high school career all together.

Instead, he smilingly shook his head at Blaine warming up his engine and pulled his phone out from his pocket to read the text.

Blaine  
>12:48 pm<br>It's really not 2 soon 2 text u?

Unable to get his smile to dim by even one watt, Kurt quickly typed his reply.

Kurt  
>12:48 pm<br>Go to school, Blaine! So I can start missing you until Lima Bean.

Blaine put his car in gear and then looked down at his phone, pausing to type a reply. Kurt could barely take his eyes off of Blaine's neck when he looked around to check behind before backing his car out of the space. Dragging his eyes away from that view of his boyfriend's neck and ugh _shoulders_, Kurt glanced down at his phone to quickly read the text.

Blaine  
>12:49 pm<br>2 hours, 37 mins & counting.

Blaine's car paused as soon as it was in position to head out toward the parking lot's exit, and the boys waved to each other. Kurt sighed and headed back in to the building, already late for his next class.

Blaine  
>12:52<br>Unless I crash ur Glee rehrsl after schl...

Blaine  
>12:54<br>I can't actually. Don't worry. I have a paper due so I should get started on that...

Blaine  
>12:55<br>…b4 that amazing body breezes in2 the LB and ur gorgeous face distracts me and the sexiest voice ITW makes my brain melt.

"What is my ridiculous boyfriend doing?" Kurt chuckled when he saw all three texts at his locker. It was adorable but it made Kurt worry at first. Then he realized from the timing that the goofy adorable guy must have only typed when he had to wait to exit the lot and then at the red light.

Still. He's ridiculous. And pretty f-ing awesome. That last text. Wow. Kurt really didn't know what to say to that, so he giggled and figured just accepting the text as needing no reply was the coolest thing he could do in response. He could imagine Blaine not waiting for any reply, just smiling to himself for having sent something he knew would have its desired effect.

However, as could be predicted, Kurt stopped outside his AP History class before entering late, and sent a quick one.

Kurt  
>1:02<p>

(3

[here please assume that what appears on Blaine's phone is less than 3 but with the symbols which is how Kurt sent it. This site's itiotic formatting is incapable of it. But Blaine's phone is not. So that's what Kurt sent and that's what Blaine saw. The symbols for less than 3. Thank you.]

* * *

><p>That <em>first<em> day at least, they didn't text each other during school. So the next time Kurt heard from Blaine was the very minute Dalton classes always end for the day.

Blaine  
>3:26<br>Thought about you all day.

Kurt  
>3:32<br>Wow, for more than two hours. Amazing.

Blaine  
>3:35<br>LOL Cute. Long cpl hours. Can't stop thinking abt u.

Kurt  
>3:35<br>See you after Glee.

Blaine  
>3:35<br>I'll b the 1 pulling hair out over a paper he can't seem to get right.

Kurt  
>3:36<br>I'll be the one helping you with that paper. Probably by taunting and making fun of you. But it'll help.

Kurt  
>3:36<br>(I couldn't and still can't stop thinking about you either.)

Blaine:  
>3:38<br>Good thing we've got these handy telephonic devices.

Kurt  
>3:39<br>Don't text and drive.

Kurt  
>3:39<p>

(3 (3

[again, please imagine the real text and not the fan fiction fail format. replace parentheses with less than signs]

Blaine  
>3:40<p>

(3 (3 (3 \o/

* * *

><p>Something funny happened after Kurt transferred back to McKinley. Rather than drifting apart because of the distance as Blaine worried, they were getting to know each other better and faster than they otherwise would have, without really noticing.<p>

While they were both at Dalton, they wouldn't text each other all the time or talk on the phone all the time. They might be in class thinking about each other and might think of sending a text but would usually figure they'd see each other soon enough so they'd just save whatever story or joke or thought they had, to share later.

Once they were at separate schools, they never hesitated to send a text with even the most mundane thought. Without even realizing it, they were communicating with each other far more than they would if they were at the same school all day. All that writing. It ended up containing far more information to share.

At Blaine's house after the first full day at separate schools, (during which they had definitely texted during classes all day) Kurt almost predicted that. Not quite, but almost.

"The thing about texting is that it's like intermittently continuing one long phone conversation all day, but you never have to find and wait for a time when you're both free at the same time long enough to talk." Blaine looked up from his textbook and Kurt contemplated his face, the lips and eyebrows and… everything just drawing him in. He leaned against Blaine's shoulder and cuddled in before continuing, "I love texting. It doesn't matter when you reply, so you can write something to a friend and they can get to it any time. That's so convenient!"

Blaine pushed his textbook aside so he could wrap an arm around Kurt and pull him a little closer. He had something to add to that thought, but he wanted to share it in a lower pitch, close to Kurt's ear to give it a little more impact, "I love not knowing whether you'll text me back right away or if you're in class or want to wait until you're done talking to a friend before reading my text. The anticipation is cool."

Kurt got the romance in that thought, but also realized, "Oh, gosh, you know it doesn't say anything in itself if I don't reply for a while!"

"Oh, no, of course not. I can't get back to yours for way longer than I'd like plenty of the time. I agree that it's so convenient. It's the perfect way to talk about stuff you otherwise wouldn't be able to until way later. It's awesome." Blaine was nuzzling into his neck during that last bit.

Kurt giggled (just a tiny bit) and replied, "Yeah, by the time you get to talk later you forget what you were thinking of saying earlier anyway, half the time."

"I love talking to you all day." Blaine just said it right away without even thinking. And he liked the sound of it as he heard himself saying it. He peppered a few kisses along Kurt's jaw line and cuddled in a bit more, adding "even if I'm not there with you to do things like this."

That made Kurt confess, "Sometimes I sit through a whole class thinking about your last text and what I want to say next."

"I know you text me during class sometimes though," Blaine said, busting him, which made Kurt blush and giggle again. Blaine caressed his fingers along a blushing cheek, but felt unable to look in his eyes while continuing, "I know it's silly, but I have to say, it kind of gives me a little thrill knowing that you just did something, not really bad or anything, but against the rules and could be seen as rude and not paying attention to the teacher, I mean it's not that bad, and you're smart enough to multi-task without missing anything in class, I just mean, I know you're doing something you normally wouldn't do, just because you really want to say something to me." After that babbling sentence Blaine gave an embarrassed giggle. "…Not that that's what it really is, just... it feels like you're only being bad because you really want to talk to me… I don't know." Blaine was blushing too much to notice Kurt's blush mirroring his. "It's just me. Ignore me."

Kurt instantly replied, "Never."

Blaine finally met his eyes at that and smiled, relieved that this bit of shared information didn't freak Kurt out.

Meanwhile, Kurt filed that little bit of information in his mind to put to good use later.

Right now though, with Blaine's fingers running through his hair and his breath heating up Kurt's neck, there were far more important things to think about at the present moment. So he tilted his head down and captured his boyfriend's lips in an appreciative little kiss that somehow kept amplifying until they were expressing far more than appreciation, unless that tends to last more than 20 minutes and involve slight rearrangements of certain garments to make way for the exploration of skin and worship of each other's hands and lips and eyes and… oh gosh, everything.

* * *

><p>Blaine:<br>10:40  
>Guess what I got on the Lima Bean paper?<p>

Kurt:  
>10:45<br>You mean the masterpiece Leaves of Grass treatise you accomplished in only the timeframe of three coffees?

Blaine:  
>10:45<br>Haha. That's the one. A-

Kurt:  
>10:45<br>Minus? With my help that should have been A+! Is your teacher a philistine?

Blaine:  
>10:45<br>Yeah sounds like you should probably work on YOUR confidence there, Kurt!

Kurt:  
>10:46<br>Aw, you know. I just know my Walt Whitman.

Blaine:  
>10:46<br>That you do.

Blaine:  
>10:46<br>Thanks for your help on it the other night! I was having such a blank-out on the premise for that paper for some reason.

Kurt:  
>10:46<br>I loved helping you get past your writer's block! You do respond well to my method of tormenting until you finally fight back by proving your brilliance.

Blaine:  
>10:46<br>Which tormenting? The part when you made fun of my empty brain and taunted me with fake insults until I finally lashed out with the answers I was looking for?

Blaine:  
>10:47<br>Or the part when you innocently undid your top two collar buttons too slowly or when you licked invisible coffee off your lips? Aaaand didn't kiss me until after I had written out my notes and outline?

Kurt:  
>10:47<br>Yeaaaaaaah I guess I did a little bit of tormenting. It was all in the interest of the greater good, though! Right? You got an A! (Almost)

Blaine:  
>10:47<br>Hey! An A- is still one kind of A.

Kurt:  
>10:49<br>Oh, Blaine. I love this. I'm sitting in my AP English class listening to my classmates taking turns reading Taming of the Shrew aloud, and combating the incredible boredom (since I've seen it done professionally thank you very much, a few times) by writing to you about your AP English assignment instead.

Kurt:  
>10:49<br>Yours is so much more interesting.

Blaine:  
>10:50<br>I love how you break your text into two for no other reason than for effect.

Kurt:  
>10:50<br>Yup. I love my iPhone and its lack of character limit for texts.

Blaine:  
>10:50<br>Yeah I've noticed that. I quickly got used to getting at least two texts on my end every time you texted me, even before we started dating.

Blaine:  
>10:50<br>I always wait to make sure another one isn't coming. It's a hard habit to break!

Kurt:  
>10:51<br>"Dating." teehee. So old-fahioned. Um… I kinda like it. Back to the subject, though… I never see the point in counting all those letters and spaces before sending when I'm texting you, since you have an unlimited plan.

Blaine:  
>10:51<br>With YOU as a boyfriend, I need an unlimited plan.

Kurt:  
>10:51<br>Good boy.

Blaine:  
>10:51<br>Gaaah! YOU, sir, are gonna get it next time I see you.

Kurt:  
>10:51<br>Trembling.

The next texts in Blaine's head never made it to his hands. His thumbs hovered over the touch screen, about to write "Ooooh" but no, then "Gaah" but nah, then "Hnnngh" but yikes no, then "Mmmm" but also too much, then "Me too" but no that's not the direction he wants to take this texting when Kurt's in class, then he really was _just_ about to write "Good" but that first thumb halted at the last second so he could kick it around in his head to decide for sure if that was a good one or not... Oh my goodness, just the thought that Kurt was in class and probably surreptitiously sneaking his fingers across his phone hidden on his lap or just visible to himself inside his bag, and writing notes to _him_ instead of paying attention. And he was doing it repeatedly. Oh good lord. And now he had typed something like _that._ Trembling. Oh my, well now Blaine was about to start trembling.

There he was in the common room, a frozen figure staring at his phone, surrounded by boys jostling or furiously studying and creating all around him a bubble of activity and noise, with him in the center, staring and thinking and just _about_ to type _something_ if he could just come up with the right thing. After a couple minutes, he no longer needed to.

Kurt  
>10:53<br>WAIT! How are YOU doing this? You have a limit of 160 characters.

Kurt  
>10:53<br>And… Hard habit to break?

Kurt  
>10:53<br>Blaine... Did you get an iPhone just so you could text me without a character limit?

Blaine:  
>10:54<br>No?

Kurt:  
>10:54<br>OMG YOU DID!

Blaine:  
>10:56<br>Priorities change… I mean, not just the freedom of as many words as I'd like to use while texting you, of course. It's the Apps, you know.

Kurt:  
>10:57<br>Of course.

Kurt:  
>10:58<br>You're not wordy when you speak or write at all.

Blaine:  
>10:58<br>HEY!

Kurt:  
>10:59<br>What? I love it.

Blaine:  
>11:03<br>You'll notice I've been using your phone a lot lately to check maps and weather and stuff…

Kurt:  
>11:15<br>I TOLD YOU the iPhone was better at so many things!

Blaine:  
>11:16<br>Ha. I managed to get you off the topic of my changing phones just to text you more eloquently.

Kurt:  
>11:16<br>*facepalm Yeah. Nice. But then you mention it again. Eloquently and without any abbreviations.

Blaine:  
>11:16<br>I LOVE THAT! I'm so getting used to that. It's like my fingers are FREE! Thumbs, anyway. Mind definitely.

Kurt:  
>11:17<br>Huh? Mind wha?

Blaine:  
>11:17<br>I mean my mind is free to think in English without having to consider everything I may write in terms of abbreeeeeeeeviaaaaatingggggg! Wheeeeeeeeeee! Seeeeeeeeeeee?

Kurt:  
>11:17<br>You love your iPhone.

.

.

Blaine:  
>11:20<br>I definitely know I'm falling for it more and more.

.

.

.

Kurt:  
>11:23<br>That's… awesome.

Blaine:  
>11:23<p>

(3 [pretend that fanfiction allowed that to be a less than sign]

Kurt:  
>11:23<p>

(3 xo

Blaine:  
>11:24<br>xxoxxxxxxxx

Kurt:  
>11:24<br>*blush

Blaine:  
>11:24<br>O (big hug)

Blaine:  
>11:25<br>Gotta go! Trig class next. Ugh. Chat soon! x (had to steal one more...)!

Kurt:  
>11:26<br>Teehee. xoooooox O

Kurt:  
>11:26<br>x

* * *

><p>"Remember when I texted you that you were gonna get it later?"<p>

Kurt had to think about that. They were both leaning on Blaine's car in Kurt's driveway, waiting for Finn to pull in so Kurt could get his car into the garage next. "Oh, earlier today when I called you 'good boy' for having an unlimited plan for talking and texting with your boyfriend?"

"That's the one." Blaine gazed at Kurt with a small smile for a moment and then nodded his head in a "come here" motion, and even though it worked on Kurt who started moving toward him instantly, enjoying rewarding his usually dapper and reserved boyfriend for anything that is so confident and sexy, Blaine opted to say it out loud as well.

The effect of his saying "come here" in his seduction voice he knows Kurt loves while Kurt was already moving toward him was enough to make them both melt right into each other, arms and lips and legs and hands moving instantly, covering each other with absolute adoration that overcame their minds so completely that Finn gave up trying to get their attention after several attempts at "Kurt, the garage is all yours…" "If you want to pull your car in…" "Mom made brownies…" Yeah. Won't be needing those at the moment.

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

After Kurt returned from Nationals, Blaine was almost done with classes for the year, and they were able to get together quite a lot more. Practically every day. So you might think that their texting habits would wane a bit. That didn't happen. This was a habit that was too good to break.

Blaine would even send ideas for song lyrics to Kurt in texts instead of typing them into his notes app all the time, just because that was more fun. Kurt was pretty good at feedback anyway. Definitely better than the notes app was.

Kurt discovered the naughty jubilation of sending text after text after text to Blaine while he knew he was on stage singing at the theme park. He would giggle uncontrollably for several minutes at a time sending unrelenting texts, thinking about Blaine up there trying to ignore the buzzing in his pocket and possibly trying to imperceptibly reposition the phone, figuring out what Kurt was up to and that it wouldn't end soon. Blaine always vowed revenge... But every time the next opportunity came for Blaine to enact that threatened payback, it never ended up being any kind of deterrent... More like a reward, if you asked Kurt.

Even though they saw each other far more every summer day than they even would have predicted, they ended up texting each other huge long novel-length texts all the time. Blaine's texts were the ones that tended to be particularly Dickensian in length.

Late one summer night, after one such set of eloquent and quite lengthy communications from Blaine, Kurt reminded him of the time not so long ago when he had a different phone... One that caused him to count characters and such.

Blaine:  
>1:17<br>Oh my gosh that's true! I used to get up and go to my computer to type you an email instead, when it was too late to talk on the phone. Now I can just stay here in bed, typing away with my thumbs in comfort.

Kurt:  
>1:17<br>You love your iPhone.

Blaine:  
>1:17<br>I love you.

Kurt:  
>1:17<br>Awww. ;)

Kurt:  
>1:17<br>(Me too)

Kurt:  
>1:18<br>(Love you)

Kurt:  
>1:18<br>(Even at the zoo)

Kurt:  
>1:18<br>(Or dressed in blue)

Kurt:  
>1:18<br>(See I can do it too)

Kurt:  
>1:18<br>(Text away madly as though I have nothing else to do)

Kurt:  
>1:18<br>(But man do I love you)

Blaine:  
>1:18<br>Kurt you're blowing my mind. I had to keep holding off on sending my text as these kept coming in! You're freaking awesome.

Kurt:  
>1:18<br>What were you going to say?

Blaine:  
>1:18<br>lol, you won't believe it.

Kurt:  
>1:19<br>What?

Blaine:  
>1:19<br>After (Me too) I was typing "Really, Boo?" Then backspaced after (Love you) came in, and changed it to "My Sweetiepooh!" Then had to change it again after (Even at the zoo) when I then came up with the stunning reply, "Will you be my Kangaroo?" But once (Or dressed in blue) came I knew I'd never get a text in edgewise, and everything you were saying was far funnier than mine. PLUS, my brain was blown by the fact that we both automatically went off on the same thing. You know… in sync, made for each other, brain melting with lust for you.

Blaine:  
>1:19<br>KURT! That was supposed to be "love" not "lust." Sorry…

Kurt:  
>1:19<br>So, I love that you were doing goofy rhymes at the same time I was. But…. Blaine… did that last bit contain a typo? Not that I mind, just curious…

Blaine:  
>1:20<br>But…

Kurt:  
>1:20<br>Oops. Texts crossing in the night. Got it.

Blaine:  
>1:20<br>Phew.

Kurt:  
>1:20<br>But what?

Blaine:  
>1:22<br>But, "not that I mind?" Now I'm a little curious.

Kurt:  
>1:23<br>Curious?

Blaine:  
>1:24<br>You wouldn't have minded if I had meant to type "lust" in earlier text...?

Kurt:  
>1:25<br>Not really

Blaine:  
>1:25<br>Hmmm

Kurt:  
>1:25<br>Mmhm.

Blaine:  
>1:25<br>Tell me. Where should I go from "hmmm?"

Kurt:  
>1:25<br>Anywhere you want.

Blaine:  
>1:26<br>Hmmmm

Kurt:  
>1:26<br>Yeah.

Blaine:  
>1:26<br>I definitely want.

Kurt:  
>1:27<br>Wish I was there right now.

Kurt:  
>1:27<br>But... it's so late. And we're not gonna start sexting when we can express wordless things in person tomorrow!

Blaine:  
>1:27<br>Wordless, shameless, breathless…

Kurt:  
>1:27<br>I love you too.

Blaine:  
>1:27<br>Aww, my Kangaroo!

Kurt:  
>1:28<br>Rofl. Night, sweetie.

Blaine:  
>1:28<br>Night K.

Blaine:  
>1:28<br>(That was for Kangaroo, not Kurt)

Kurt:  
>1:28<br>This is why we don't sext.

Blaine:  
>1:29<br>\o/

Blaine:  
>1:29<br>xxxxoxx

Kurt:  
>1:29<br>O

Kurt:  
>1:29<p>

x

* * *

><p>AN - There. All better? Phew.

Oh, and Happy HP7 pt2 today, everyone in the U.S.!


End file.
